


i swear she lives in that library (that's where you'll find me)

by budapest



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F, Good girls, Zack POV, also this is a BLATANT 5sos songfic but ssshhhhh, this is pretty short bc i wanted to write something quickly, zack just wants to pass ap us history lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 20:32:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11836521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/budapest/pseuds/budapest
Summary: Zack just wants to pass APUSH, but Kim and Trini are making it really fucking hard.ORKim ends up tutoring Zack in AP US History, but she and Trini keep getting...distracted.





	i swear she lives in that library (that's where you'll find me)

Zack didn't know much about Kimberly Hart, other than that she was a straight-A student, head cheerleader, and was dating Jason Scott, captain of the football team and first string quarterback. Zack had Biology with her, though, and noticed how she acted when she thought no one was looking. 

He saw the looks she cast at Trini Kwan, the short Latina girl who sat next to Kim. 

He saw the way they brushed their hands against each other's when papers passed between them. 

He saw the way that when they were paired together for labs, they worked silently, as if they had some unspoken connection by which they didn't need to speak to understand each other.

But that was none of his business, so he stayed out of it.

Well, he tried. 

\------------

Walking into the library, Zack squinted at the smudged writing on his hand. His APUSH teacher had told him that he would need to complete some extra credit, otherwise his first semester grade wouldn't be high enough to continue the course. So he was assigned to read some book on the Civil War over the long weekend, which set him on his current course. He now scoured the shelves looking for a copy of something called _Gone with the Wind_.

_thump_

Zack glanced around, searching for the source of the noise, but when he found nothing, he turned back towards the shelf.

_**thump**_

Once again, he turned around, wondering if he had just been hearing things. When he heard no other strange noises, however, he faced the wall of books again. 

_**THUMP**_

_Okay, so either I'm in a_ Ghostbusters _inspired dream, or somebody is being shoved against the wall._ Zack looked around quickly, hoping to see Slimer floating around somewhere. He then fingered his ears to see if he might have something clogging them. Coming up empty, he sighed and walked towards where the sound had come from. 

There he found Kim, back against the wall, glaring down at Trini, who had her fists balled up in Kim's jacket.

Zack was about to step in when he saw something that, honestly, didn't surprise him as much as it should've.

Before he could move towards the two girls, Trini pushed herself up onto her toes and crushed her lips into Kim's. Zack raised an eyebrow, but said nothing; he wanted to see what happened. 

What he wasn't expecting was for Kim to kiss Trini back just as hard.

 _Oh, so_ THAT _was the sound I heard!_ Zack thought as Kim switched positions with Trini quickly, slamming the shorter girl's back into the wall. 

Deciding he had had enough of the homo-erotic scene happening before his eyes, he brushed past the two girls, calling over his shoulder, "Next time, you guys might want to pick a more private place, like the cafeteria!" 

He smirked when he saw their panicked expressions in the reflection of the window as he exited. 

\--------------------

Zack didn't even have to look up from his chicken nuggets to know who had just plopped down at his table.

"Kimmy! I was wondering when you would show up. Hey, is this a lunch date, because I'm getting mixed signals since seeing you and Trini ma-" "Finish that sentence, Taylor, and it will be the last coherent thought anyone gets from you for weeks." Clearly, she meant business.

"Well damn, princess," he muttered under his breath. For the sake of his health, he pretended not to notice how Kim flushed at "princess".

Looking around, Kim scanned the table for anyone who could be eavesdropping. She decided the coast was clear; fiddling with the rings on her fingers for a moment, she then leaned close to Zack.

"You _can't_ say anything, Taylor. You don't understand how much shit both Trini _and_ I would get." _Well it looks like Ice Queen Kimberly Hart has a Hart_ , Zack mused to himself. But he did truly understand what she meant, and decided he'd play along.

"Alright, Your Highness, I won't say anything. But can you keep your gay shit out of the library? I need to pass APUSH and I can't do that if you guys are throwing each other into walls like goddamn superheroes."

Kim's face lit up like a Christmas tree, and suddenly Zack wanted to run far away. 

"I'll tutor you in APUSH, and then you can't tell anyone about Trini and I, or I'll make sure you fail!" Kim seemed absolutely tickled at the prospect of holding Zack's GPA in her hands, while he seemed...less than enthralled. That being said, he _really_ didn't want to read _Gone with the Wind_ , and he _really_ needed to pass APUSH.

His mind was made up.

"Fuck it, fine. What could go wrong?"

\--------------------

Evidently, _many things_.

First of all, his first tutoring session with Kim was horrendous. He learned a whole lot, but Trini showed up halfway through, so every time Zack looked up from his work with a question, he was met with a topless Kim, when all he wanted was to know was when the First Battle of Bull Run took place.

She did answer his questions, but it took a little while to get full fledged responses.

"The First-fuck Trini-Battle of-ohmygod-Bull Run ended in-fuckfuckfuck-186-Trini I swear to God stop teasing! 1861, Taylor," Kim said as Trini sucked on her neck, hands roaming Kim's body. 

"Alright, princess, you asked for it. No more teasing," Trini said with a smirk. The rest was X rated history.

Zack blinked twice, twirled his pencil, then shrugged. _At least I won't be failing anymore._

\---------------------

Over the next few weeks of tutoring, Zack learned that Trini and Kim had sex. A lot. Everywhere. And they would not stop, even if he walked in.

Kim's mom had become accustomed to Zack showing up unannounced, so she let him go right up to her daughter's room as soon as he walked through the door on a Saturday afternoon. Walking up the stairs, he heard no obvious signs of sex (moaning, panting, or, of course, thumping), which he had learned to listen for after spending so much time with Kim (and by association, Trini). 

Deciding it was safe, he walked into Kim's room, only to turn right back around, as he saw Kim laying on her bed naked, yellow panties in her mouth, desperately trying to keep quiet. Trini was there too, obviously. 

At this point, Zack didn't even blush anymore. He waited a few moments, knocked on the door, and asked if Kim could answer a question on World War I.

"Go away, Taylor," he heard Trini pant out. Sighing, Zack asked again, and waited.

Not even flinching, as a barely-clothed Trini threw Kim’s door open, he walked in.

" _Thank you_ ," he said through gritted teeth. It really was inconvenient for his tutor to be having sex all the time, because it meant she couldn't very much tutoring. However, Zack valued his life, so he said nothing to either of them. 

"What do you want, Taylor?" Kim said exasperatedly. She had covered herself up by crawling under her covers, and now stared at Zack with a pleased expression on her face. Apparently having sex all the time did that to a person. 

"Look, I just need to know when we dropped the atomic bomb on Japan. I called but you didn't pick up, so..." He wasn't sure what to follow that up with, so he stood there a little awkwardly, fiddling with the buttons on his jacket. 

"The first one dropped on..." pausing, Kim stared past Zack, to where Trini was standing behind him. Not even wanting to know what was happening between the two, he waited. Kim focused on him again. "On August 6th, 1945. Y'know you could look this shit up, right Zack?" 

Zack did _not_ look anything up. And he got a 4 on his APUSH final exam, thank you very much.

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY so i'm working on a longer fic rn, but i wanted to give y'all something quick to read so i could say i was being productive. if you guys wanna see more chapters of this, i will definitely give it a go!
> 
> also, yes, i will wholeheartedly admit this is based off of "good girls" by 5sos ok SUE ME
> 
> i was planning a whole section on jason and kim's "relationship" in this fic, but i cut it so this would be short and sweet.
> 
> follow me on tumblr @karadamnverss


End file.
